


A Present for Heero

by Moreena



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dry Orgasm, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreena/pseuds/Moreena
Summary: Quatre's been away on a long business trip, and all he wants is a shower, and to sleep.  However, Duo has other ideas for the tired blonde.  He's decided it's time to give Heero a present that he needs assistance with.





	A Present for Heero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JadeUne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeUne/gifts).



> For the Gundam Wing Secret Santa exchange! The lovely JadeUne had three amazing ideas that were hard to pick from. But, my smutty mind won out! I hope you like this!!!!

He turned the key in the lock and slipped inside the apartment, kicking off his shoes the moment he’d cleared the door. He was attempting to be quiet, because he’d gotten in so late and he didn’t want to wake his lovers, even if they’d invited him over to their apartment. They’d been together for almost a year now, but Quatre still kept his own place, because his life was hectic, and sometimes he needed to be completely alone, to lose himself in his own head and space. His lovers respected that, and didn’t push. They’d merely offered up a set of keys to their own place, and cleared some space in the closet for Quatre to store some clothes. Sighing softly, he dumped his bag and coat onto a chair and debated a shower. It’d probably wake them up and he threw the idea away. Travel made him exhausted, and all he wanted to do was curl up in the bed as best he could and sleep.

 

Those plans went out the window when he opened the bedroom door and found his lovers very much awake, and in a state he’d never seen them before.

 

Naked was a common thing for them to be in bed, because sleeping skin to skin made them all warmer, and it made it easier to engage in intimate exercise. What was different were their positions. Heero was on his back, wrists tied to the headboard with handcuffs while his expression was equal parts murderous and lustful. His dark brown hair was tousled more than usual, like he’d been doing nothing but rubbing his head back and forth against the pillows. His skin was slick with sweat, like he’d been kept like this for a long while. And, his cock was rock hard, jutting up and towards the right slightly, the tip dribbling with fluid, the base of it wrapped in tight black leather. His lidded gaze turned towards Quatre, and he almost looked relieved to see the blonde.

 

Duo turned towards him, a satisfied smirk on his face. His hair was still in its tight braid, swinging merrily down his back as he half faced Quatre. He was kneeling between Heero’s spread legs, fingers tracing lazy circles around Heero’s inner thigh. He looked completely at ease. Like he didn’t have one of the most dangerous men in the universe tied to a bed, naked as the day he was born with what amounted to a pair of dollar store handcuffs. “Didn’t think you were ever going to show up,” Duo teased.

 

“I wasn’t supposed to be in until tomorrow, you know,” Quatre chided with an amused tone from the doorway. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he knew he was going to be invited in at some point. He’d seen this kind of display before, but it was usually Heero calling the shots.

 

“You think so little of Heero. I’m sure that hurts his feelings,” Duo mocked, sparing the bound man a quick look to confirm.

 

“My apologies. I’ve been awake longer than I should be. What’s all this about?” He asked, taking a few steps closer.

 

“Strip, and I’ll tell you all about it,” Duo purred, an edge of command in his voice.

 

Quatre was quick to comply, his fingers going to the buttons on his shirt and carefully slipping them out one by one, acutely aware of the two pairs of eyes on him. It wasn’t an elaborate show, because he wasn’t in the right mindset for that. But, because it was his lovers watching, it was still a good show. The shirt went onto the floor, followed by the fitted jeans he’d been wearing. He stood in front of them in a tank top and his boxers, giving Duo a questioning look.

 

“All of it love,” Duo encouraged, scraping his nails down the inside of Heero’s thigh, skirting over his hip and trailing dangerously close to his cock, enjoying the hiss that passed Heero’s lips. When he looked back, Quatre was naked, and half hard. “Come on,” Duo encouraged, patting the bed.

 

He climbed up, kneeling on the other side of one of Heero’s legs, closer to Duo than Heero, looking at Duo expectantly. The braided man curled his fingers in the hair at the back of Quatre’s skull and pulled him in for a heated kiss. Duo dominated it, nipping at Quatre’s lips, forcing his tongue into his mouth, tasting every recess of the blonde’s mouth.

 

“It’s been too long Quatre,” Duo whispered, touching their foreheads together, their breath intermingling for a moment. He gave Quatre a wry smile, silently asking if he was ok with this.

 

Quatre responded with a sincere smile and gave a little nod. That was all the acquiescence that Duo needed. The switch was flipped, and the game was on.

 

“Tonight, we’re going to overwhelm Heero. You know how useless you feel, watching that impressive stamina? While you’re laying there after a second orgasm, your body limp and quaking, so sensitive that even the touch of sheets against your skin makes you want to crawl out of your body? While he moves on to fucking me, without missing a step, wringing orgasms out of me until I’m just as sated as you, and he’s barely broken a sweat, though he’s gotten off himself. Doesn’t that just… Make you want to do it to him in return?”

 

Each word dripped with lust, working Heero and Quatre up. Quatre shivered as the words poured out, his body breaking out in goosebumps. He could clearly see it in his head. Heero had stamina and strength for days. It had taken a few tries for him to learn how hard he could touch Quatre, because his paler skin bruised easier than Duo’s. Heero had hated himself afterwards for days, until the bruises had faded, despite reassurances from both Duo and Quatre that it was alright. Once he’d found that perfect middle ground, he’d taken Quatre apart time after time, right alongside Duo.

 

“How are we going to do that to him?” Quatre whispered, the words slow to roll off his tongue as he tried to focus.

 

“We’re going to give Heero so much stimulation that he begs for a release that will… Well, the French call it la petite mort,” Duo answered, that devilish smirk on his face again.

 

Heero was the one that gave a shudder, and Quatre watched the way his body reacted, clearly agreeable to the idea. If he had to think about it, so was he. It wasn’t very often that Heero lost that cool composure he kept himself wrapped up in.

 

“Come up here Quat. Straddle Heero’s thigh. Talk to him,” Duo ordered, though his tone was soft. 

 

This wasn’t about rushing, or cruelty. This was about rewarding Heero, thanking him for everything he did for them both. It was about showing him how they appreciated him, in one way that no one else could. Duo wouldn’t do anything that would push any of them past their comfort zones. It was why Quatre climbed up with mental confidence, though he didn’t quite know how Duo wanted him. He swung a leg over Heero’s leg and then turned to look at Duo, his lost expression making the other man chuckle.

 

“Like this,” he instructed, making Quatre knee-walk forward until his thigh was between Heero’s. With a hand on the small of Quatre’s back, he pushed him down, so they were chest to chest.

 

Heero let out a strangled cry as the side of Quatre’s hip pressed against the length of his cock and his body jerked, fingers curling into fists. Quatre used his own body to hold him down slightly, letting out his own cry when his cock slid against the crease of Heero’s thigh.

 

“Easy pets,” Duo warned, a smirk on his face as he watched them.

 

Quatre shifted so his weight was on his knees for the most part, then settled himself on Heero’s chest, his skin overheated and slightly damp with sweat. It was comfortable, and he smiled at Heero, who gave his own strained smile in return.

 

“Hey stranger,” Quatre said, stretching his neck up to kiss his other lover. Unlike Duo’s demanding kiss, Heero was gentle, almost sweet in nature. 

 

He should have been desperate, gnashing at the teeth for stimulation, but he was soft and pliant with Quatre. The snap of lube being opened was distinctive and Quatre held his breath as slick fingers danced along his cleft. The first finger breached him a moment later, and he let out his breath, burying his face into Heero’s chest, his hair rubbing at Heero’s chin.

 

“Talk to him while I get you ready,” Duo said, swatting one of Quatre’s cheeks with his dry hand, enjoying the little yelp the blonde emitted.

 

“Why did you let him tie you up?” Quatre asked between gasps as he was prodded open, a second finger joining the first sooner than he was ready for.

 

It didn’t hurt. It was the burn of penetration that made him see stars. Duo was going to push all of their buttons tonight. He was determined to hit on everything they all loved. Quatre tried to focus on Heero’s voice as he explained why, but all he heard was garbled white noise as Duo’s fingers pressed deeper and tilted to the side, grazing over his prostate. He was panting softly, his eyes taking on that glazed over quality. Duo worked him quick, sliding in a third finger and stretching him open with hard plunges and spreading his fingers as wide as they’d go. He fucked Quatre until the blonde was pleading for something, anything. Drooling a little onto Heero’s chest as Duo brought him to the brink of orgasm with direct prostate stimulation, then pulled him back by slipping his fingers from the blonde’s hole. Quatre sobbed out in frustration, turning to look over his shoulder at Duo.

 

“You’re not getting off on my fingers pet. It’ll be on one of our cocks, or not at all,” Duo warned. “Am I clear?”

 

“Yes, yes Duo,” Quatre whined in response, gritting his teeth as he clamped down on his burning desire to come, because he didn’t want to disappoint Duo.

 

“Good pet. Now, let’s get you into position,” Duo purred out, helping the blonde move until he was straddling Heero’s cock. “Take him as slow as you need to,” Duo stated, reaching down to hold Heero’s cock steady so Quatre could lower himself.

 

He did it slowly, letting out a guttural moan as the head slid inside, stretching him just a bit more than the fingers had. He stilled himself once the head had nestled inside of him, and his body had adjusted to the full stretch of Heero. Looking down at his lover, Quatre almost felt bad for him, the way he was grinding his teeth together, knuckles white as he balled his hands into fists to fight the urge to just thrust up into Quatre’s body. Quatre took pity on him and dropped down in a single plunge, seating himself full on Heero’s cock. It was impossible to tell which of them screamed louder when Heero’s cock was fully sheathed inside the blonde’s body.

 

“G-give a little warning next time,” Heero managed to tumble out, glaring at the blonde as best he could, despite the circumstances.

 

Duo laughed at him and grabbed something that Quatre couldn’t see. “Just rotate your hips. Don’t ride him just yet.”

 

Quatre complied easily, his body wanting to adjust just a bit more to the stretch, as much as he loved going from empty to full, he did need a breather. So, he rocked. Just small circles with his hips in imitation of dancing. First rotating one way, then the other. Small swivels that had Heero’s cock grazing across his prostate every now and then, making him bite his lower lip to keep in his noises.

 

Duo opened the lube again and smeared some on his fingers. Quatre slowed his hips and pressed forward, expecting to feel a finger probing at his hole alongside Heero’s cock. But, it never came. Instead it was Heero letting out a soft moan as Duo worked a finger into him, muttering soothing nonsense to the pair of them. Quatre began to dance again, now rutting his hips forward and backwards, then throwing in a full spin, torturing both of them while Duo watched and teased, ensuring that Heero was stretched enough for a second finger. He didn’t work him open for long with two fingers, before he’s pulled them away and went back for the lube.

 

Heero didn’t scream as he was breached. It was a slim toy that nestled just inside of him, almost grazing his prostate, with a smooth protrusion resting just behind his balls. It had him panting, jaw slack as he was torn between thrusting down into the bed to get friction, or up into Quatre to get more stimulation on his cock. Neither of them were prepared for the reaction when the toy turned on with a low, steady rumble. Heero jackknifed off the bed, nearly spilling Quatre out of his lap as the toy rumbled against his prostate from inside and out, making him howl. Quatre put his hands on Heero’s chest to keep himself steady, and he could feel it. Could feel Heero’s cock jerking inside of him, even though he wasn’t coming. His body was spasming and the handcuffs rattled dangerously as he fought for control. The body spasms shook him for a full minute before they finally calmed, and Heero came out of it dopey looking, his forehead beaded with sweat.

 

“What was that?” Quatre asked, because he was honestly curious, and had never seen such an intense reaction from Heero before. 

 

“Dry orgasm. Courtesy of a prostate massager. Gives stimulation both internally and externally.”

 

Quatre made a face of understanding, then had to smirk a little. Leave it to Duo to figure out the best way to overwhelm Heero, by making his mind snap with pleasure that didn’t actually achieve anything for him. “How many dry orgasms do you think he’ll last before he’s begging?” Quatre asked serenely, settling himself back onto Heero’s lap properly.

 

“Don’t worry about his pleasure. Your job is to work for your pleasure, and tease him into a frenzy. I'll worry about him,” Duo said his voice taking on a stern edge, telling Quatre that he needed to hop to it, so to speak.

 

His thighs began to work, muscles rippling and flexing as he lifted himself off Heero’s cock, then dropped back down onto it. Tilting his hips just slightly, he changed the angle of the cock sliding inside of him. He let out a low groan as the head started to graze over his prostate each time he impaled himself. The whole situation was stacked against him, to be honest. He’d been exhausted coming into this, and had gone from tired to aroused in the span of minutes. It was almost a given that he wasn’t going to last. His orgasm swept over him out of nowhere, like being blindsided. One minute he was fucking himself on Heero, breath coming in pants and feeling like he could do this all night and the next he’d dropped down, adding a little swivel into his hips and he was gone. He let out a strangled shout as his orgasm seemed to just pull itself out from him. He came in thick spurts on Heero’s stomach and his own, his entire body having small convulsions. 

 

Like it came through a fog, Quatre felt Heero jerking under him, letting out his own noises as the clenching of Quatre’s body around him, coupled with the vibrations tormenting his prostate has another dry orgasm torn from him. Duo watched with glee as they both came apart. Quatre took a brief respite as he knelt there, body quaking on top of Heero. The other brunette was forced to endure the stimulation, though he grit his teeth and plastered himself to the bed so he didn’t buck up into Quatre and overstimulate him.

 

“You’re doing so good,” Duo praised, reaching out to wipe sweat off Quatre’s forehead, pushing his bangs aside. He reached out and did the same to Heero. “You can keep going. Just a bit more Quatre. He’s so close to breaking.”

 

He’d come down from the high of orgasm, and he was shaky but he nodded at Duo’s words. He could do it. Could keep going and help make Heero beg. He tried to push himself up, but his thighs were like jelly and he couldn’t do it. Heero shifted his legs, putting his feet flat on the bed giving Quatre his knees to brace against. Quatre gave him a relieved smile and leaned back, hands going right to Heero’s legs. With the extra leverage, he began to rock himself up and down again.

 

With his first orgasm out of the way, he could last longer. As the shaky feeling from letting go dissipated from his system, Quatre rode Heero a little harder, and a little faster. Looking down at Heero’s face twisted in pleasure, his eyes glazed over and looking without seeing, Quatre felt powerful in a way he hadn’t before. Heero’s pleasure depended on when he broke down and begged. But, until that happened it was on Quatre to help push Heero to the brink. To drag him right to that edge that actually had him pleading. On his rise up, he tightened his body, dragging deliciously up along Heero’s cock.

 

“Fuck,” Heero ground out, his arms jerking as pleasure spiked through him. He turned his face to bite at his arm, drawing blood as he convulsed again.

 

Quatre didn’t know how much time had passed, but Duo must have started to grow restless. The bed shifted, and he was there beside them, grinning like a fool. He held a small vibrator in his hands and he turned it on, watching it dance in the palm of his hand like a puppet without strings. With almost sadistic delight, Duo began to tease them with it. He ran it down Heero’s neck to one of his nipples, circling it until it was hard, and Heero was squirming up, fucking into Quatre with the motions. Then he repeated the action, but on Quatre. He played them both, building them both up into a needy frenzy. 

Heero began to spasm again and he swore in Japanese, and they both knew he was close. Quatre rode out the attempts to unseat him and kept going, riding him through it. He felt like he could go on forever. But, Duo had other ideas. 

 

Taking the toy in his hands, he ran it down the length of Heero’s cock. Both of them screamed, but for different reasons. It turned Heero’s cock into a vibrator that Quatre felt in every portion of his body. He came with a scream, shooting his second load onto Heero’s stomach and chest, his body convulsing around Heero’s cock. Through the haze of his release, he heard Heero’s voice begging in a high pitched tone that didn’t sound like him.

 

It had to have been him though, because there was more white noise Quatre couldn't place, and then he was being fucked into with shallow thrusts, and Heero was yelling again. Quatre felt Heero’s cock jerking and twitching inside of him again, but he was actually coming this time, flooding the blonde with his release. 

 

As clarity came back to him, Quatre found that he’d collapsed onto Heero’s chest at some point, their bodies sticking together with sweat and come. Heero was lax underneath him, eyes closed with a blissful little upturn on his lips. They’d really pushed him past his limits. Quatre had to grin at the thought.

 

Duo was there, gently releasing Heero’s hands and laying them on the bed beside him after he’d pulled the prostate massager from his body and turned it off. Quatre could see his cock was hard and red, practically drooling at the tip. He tried to make a noise because it wasn’t fair that he and Heero had gotten off, and not Duo. The braided man shushed him gently, nodding like he knew what Quatre wanted. Coming around, he shifted Quatre’s hips, carefully moving him off Heero’s cock. Duo licked his lips as he watched a small dribble of Heero’s come leak from Quatre’s hole.

 

“Gonna make a sloppy mess of you pet,” Duo rasped, his voice gone thick with desperation and need.

 

All Quatre could do was mewl in desperation as he was shifted, and he felt the head of Duo’s cock nudging at his entrance. There was lube, but Quatre was so wet and open that Duo slid in without resistance with a wet noise. He was sore and wasn’t in a position to have much of a physical reaction, but the way Duo fucked into him told him it wouldn’t matter. He was fucked hard and fast, lube and come easing the way. His mind blanked again for a few minutes, merely rocking with the motions, breathing into Heero’s chest. He felt Duo shove in deep, cock head nudging against his battered prostate, wringing a pitiful sounding cry from his chest. With a low groan, Duo spilled himself inside Quatre, marking him just as much as Heero had.

 

“What a thing to wake up to,” Heero muttered softly, a chuckle on his lips. “Did you enjoy my sloppy seconds Duo?”

 

Duo huffed out a laugh, kissing the back of Quatre’s neck gently. “Only as much as you enjoy mine,” he sang, gently withdrawing himself from Quatre’s body. “You boys stay here, I’ll be back.”

 

“I’m not too heavy I hope?” Quatre asked, more than aware that Heero was the only thing between him and the bed.

 

Heero chuckled a little. “Don’t move. I’m comfortable. You’re warm,” he admitted as he brought a hand up to the small of Quatre’s back to keep him close.

 

They laid like that, basking in one another’s warmth until Duo came back in and made them separate, helping them both lean against the headboard of the bed. He handed them water bottles and made them drink, then slowly fed them from the tray he’d brought into the room. Nothing fancy, just sliced fruit, meat and cheese to help fuel them back up for the moment. He plied them with more water after they’d eaten, wanting them hydrated.

 

“Ready to clean up?” Duo asked, licking the salt off his fingers and setting the tray aside to be dealt with later.

 

When Quatre nodded and let out a loud yawn, Duo knew they’d waited long enough. He headed into the bathroom and ran the water nice and hot, while Heero helped Quatre wobble into the bathroom. Duo urged both of the others into the water then took his braid and wrapped it up on the top of his head so it wouldn’t get wet. Then with a soft cloth and lightly scented body wash, he set about washing both Heero and Quatre off, cleaning away the sweat and lube until they were both leaning heavily on the side of the tub and looking ready to pass out. He urged them from the tub and dried them both off then tucked them back into bed, laughing when Heero curled himself around Quatre in an imitation of an octopus.

 

“Hurry back,” Heero ordered, fixing Duo with a pointed look.

 

“Aye sir,” Duo responded with a mock salute before he headed back into the bathroom to take a fast shower and finish cleaning up. 

 

By the time he’d showered, put away the dishes and turned off all the other lights in the apartment, he was tired himself. He flopped into the bed behind Quatre who was already snoring lightly, head tucked right under Heero’s chin again. He draped an arm over the blonde’s hip until he was touching Heero too.

 

“You wore him out,” Heero whispered, looking over at the other man past the blonde’s head.

 

“Yeah, I did. I didn’t think you’d hold out that long. Figured three days of no sex then that hour of torture would’ve had you breaking sooner,” Duo admitted with a cocky grin, scooting himself closer, so he was plastered to Quatre’s back.

 

“I can’t resist a challenge. Just be prepared when it’s time for payback,” he said, closing his eyes, a signal he was falling asleep.

 

“I can’t wait to see what you come up with Hee-chan,” Duo replied, listening to Heero’s breathing as it evened out, letting the comfortable silence and body heat of his lovers and warm blankets lull him into sleep of his own.


End file.
